herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lalamon
'Lalamon '''is one of the main heroines in ''Digimon Data Squad and Yoshino Fujieda's partner. Lalamon attacks are Seed Blast, which she spits seeds out like bullets at her enemies, Lala Spiral, which she spins her two leaves on top of her head, and Sing A Song, which she sings a soothing song to lulls her enemies to sleep. She can Digivolve into Sunflowmon and Lilamon and Rosemon. She is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn also voices Lillymon. Appearance She is a cute flower-bud like creature with yellow leaves on her head. Personality She is a Digimon with a kind heart and a cute voice. Her partnership with Yoshi goes beyond the regular human-Digimon relationship as the two are best friends bonded by trust. Contrary to her partner, Lalamon is very responsible. Plot Marcus plans a stakeout of the cages and places Agumon inside as bait, the culprit revealed to be a Kunemon that has been feeding off the emotions of Kristy's young classmate Takashi who secretly wished the animals would just disappear. No longer needing Takashi, Kunemon attacks with Yoshino's Digimon partner Lalamon digivolving to Sunflowmon to fight the wild Digimon. However, Kunemon digivolves to Flymon and uses his poison powder to paralyze Sunflowmon and Yoshino. By that time, have been unable to digivolve Agumon, Marcus learns how to access his DNA and activates it by punching Flymon before it is defeated by GeoGreymon. An Elecmon wreaks havoc in the city, causing car crashes. Marcus tries to defeat him alone, but Elecmon Digivolves to a black Garurumon, which even Sunflowmon and Gaogamon can't defeat. DATS authorizes Yoshi, Thomas, and Marcus to be dispatched into the Digital World. Unfortunately, their presence does not go unnoticed by Merukimon and a mysterious shadow, who quickly ambushes the DATS after their arrival. The attacker turns out to be a ten-year-old boy named Keenan Crier, who harbors an intense hatred for humans. Lalamon faces off against Mammothmon, not losing her fighting spirit. Yoshi swirls in despair until Lalamon sings a song to tame the beast that triggers an old memory from Yoshi's childhood of the time she and Lalamon met. Having restored faith in herself, Yoshi calls out her own DNA Charge to digivolve Lalamon to her Ultimate form, Lilamon. Without warning, the spider Digimon quickly trap the DATS and their partner Digimon, dragging them all into the depths below where their lord MetalPhantomon dwells. With Yushima's help, Marcus, Keenan, and the others are able to return to the real world. However, they are forced to leave Yushima behind in the Digital World. Quotes *"Lalamon Wrap Digivolve to..." *"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to..." Trivia *She and Palmon share same mega forms. Gallery 1f0db6a995c5b2a499a49e596625a60b.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg Lalamon_Savers.jpg Movie 9 02.png 042eb89926a005983847a37e57260b60.jpg Gaomon, Agumon, Marcus and Lalamon.jpg Ss-13743.jpg 48c.jpg B609e6acceee1916ed23d422b09e6de8.jpg Tumblr p56v9grvS31v5lu1ko1 500.png Tumblr pec1l01LCE1tztztno1 500.png Digimon.Savers.full.390527.jpg|Marcus Had A Band Dwom7X1VAAA3uQx.jpg Tumblr mh55sueKX61qixp4wo1 540.jpg Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon Savers 3D.png 4260495761725 PT02.jpg External links *https://digimon-data-squad.wikia.com/wiki/Lalamon Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwits